a toad called tervor
by mazey-mouse
Summary: A fairy, a toad , a sleeping girl and a whole lot of fun!
1. the adventure begins

A/N I do not own any of the harry potter peoples, they belong to the one and only J.K This story is rewrite of the story called a frog called Bruce in the book storys to eat with a watermelon by Jackie French . please review as I am new author  
  
It was an ordinary day at hogwarts. Lilly Evans was dangling her legs over the battlements, watching the giant squid playing with some of the first years down at the lake and the care taker Filch sweeping up the werewolf hairs in the courtyard down below. The werewolf hairs belonged to her friend Remus Lupin. Remus was bitten as a young boy by a werewolf while strolling in the park with his mum so every full moon he turns into a werewolf. Not many people know this, only his close friends because every month just before he transforms the nurse takes him down to a special room built for him hidden under the whomping willow. But lately he has been getting fleas every time he transforms. It drives Filch crazy! So anyway Lilly was sitting on the battlements on a lovely summer day. For any of you who don't know what battlements are, they are the bits on the top of the castle that you stand behind and pour boiling oil on your enemies. Not that Lilly had any enemies unless you count Lucius Malfoy from Slytherin. But he's left her alone after Celeste turned him into a weasel, even though professor Longbottom made her turn him back into the snotty face boy ten minutes later. Mind you even when he is human he still sort of looks like a weasel and Lilly swears she saw him twitching his nose the other day at breakfast. So here Lilly was minding her own beeswax (A/N I love that saying he he () daydreaming about what she would do after she finished 7th year, when suddenly there was a 'ping' beside her and there was Celeste in bright blue runners and matching hair (she has this thing for bright colors!) "What's up?" Lilly asked her sounding a bit alarmed. Celeste is a fairy and can "ping" anywhere she wants to, But she normally likes to do things the human way which is good because it's a lot less frighten if she walks up to you then if she "ping" next to you unexpected. She also likes to do things the human way because she is only half fairy, and that is why she goes to hogwarts. Her mum is a full fairy but her dad is a wizard which Lilly thinks makes Celeste very special because she can do both kinds of magic, fairy and witchery. Celeste is not as small as a full fairy but she is still smaller then Lilly who is already smell for her age. So anyway (A/N I've got to stop getting side tracked() Celeste wouldn't "ping" next to Lilly unless some thing was really wrong. Celeste hovered in midair with her wings beating faster then a fly's wings (and fly beat their wings pretty fast) "Lilly you've got to help me!" she gasped. 


	2. the story continues

A/N Ok so this is the next chapter and yes I know the story so far has nothing to do with Trevor, but he will come in the later chapters! Um. I don't own any of the Harry potter characters except Celeste and her family; they all belong to the wonderful J.K.Rowling. After this chapter I will not write any more unless I get some more reviews so if u want to keep reading u will have to tell all your friends to review too ( I am open to all kinds of reviews even if you flame my story I will just laugh it off and go and play hockey with my invisible friend Lucy (he he(). This chapter is for the victims of September 11 and all their families. Hope you like this chapter c-ya later Mazey mouse ******************************************************************  
  
"Sure,"Lilly said. After all Celeste was her best friend and something terrible must have happen to upset her like this. "What's up?"Lilly questioned. "It's Auntie Allie,"Celeste cried and then she broke down in tears. This really worried Lilly, as she had never seen Celeste cry before. "Celeste, settle down,"Lilly said soothingly, patting the battlement beside her. "I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is." Celeste sniffed once, blew her nose the zoomed down onto the battlement next to Lilly, her wings dropping to her side as she sat down. "You know my Auntie Allie."she began, "No!" Lilly said. She'd meet Celeste's mum, Elizabeth, and her dad, john, and her uncle Matt too, (Matt is part-human/part-fairy like Celeste) but that was all. "Oh.well Auntie Allie is mums Auntie really," explained Celeste. "She is the best Auntie ever, even better then uncle Matt. She doesn't ask about school or any thing stupid like that, but she does get in a bit.. Well vague sometimes. And now she is in heaps of trouble! Everyone angry with her and mum said that if she does not get her act together she wouldn't be invited to Christmas dinner because who knows what she could do! She would most likely turn the turkey into cardboard!" " Hang on a sec, what has she done?" Lilly cried out with confusion Celeste sniffed again. "It's not her fault," she said defensively. " She just wanted to help, that's all. Auntie Allie is always trying to help, you see. But most of the time she just gets in the way." "Celeste.."Lilly said warningly. "It's all Aunt Lora's fault anyway ." sniffed Celeste Lilly blinked. It was starting to get really hard to keep up with all these relatives "Who's Aunt Lora?"She asked "She's mums aunt on her dads side. You see Aunt Lora just had a baby who she called Rose. Rose is my second cousin on mums side of the family we all call her pink rose because she loves the color pink." "As well as Roses, I'm guessing?" Lilly interrupter. "Yeah. How did you know?" demanded Celeste sounding a litter surprised. "I just guessed. Anyway go on with the story." "Well, Aunt Lora asked Auntie Allie to be Roses fairy godmother, because all fairy princess have to have a fairy godmother" "How come she's a fairy princess?" Lilly asked "Well, everyone on my mums side of the family is a fairy princess,"said Celeste reasonably " I thought you know!" "No, I didn't know that said" Lilly "hey does that mean that you are an fairy princess too?" Celeste all of a sudden looked very sick " I can't help it and if you tell anyone I'll tell them all that you like James!" "I think it's cool!"Began Lilly, but when she saw Celeste's expression she stopped. "Ok, so you're a fairy princess but I'll keep quiet about it. Continue on with the story" Celeste suddenly looked like she was going to burst in to tears again "well Auntie Allie gave baby Rose a magical gift, just like al good fairy godmothers always do." "What kind of magical gift?"Lilly asked "A really nice, sensible gift," sniffed Celeste, "everyone's always saying that she is never sensible. So this time she thought she'd choose something really. Celeste's voice died away. "Out with it, Celeste!" Lilly said "It was a spell so that as soon as Rose turned 21 she would always get a good night sleep," explained Celeste "you know how professor Figg is always telling us how important a good nights sleep is."(Professor is a vampire and sleeps in her coffin in short naps in between classes) "Well, whats wrong with that?"Lilly asked " The spell went wrong," said Celeste in a small voice, "Auntie Allie used to much fairy dust and now Rose's 21 and she'sfast asleep and no one can wake her! Her roses are growing wild all over the castle stopping anyone from getting to her (did I tell you she breed roses? They are magic ones) and mums furious and says that Auntie Allie has done it this time. But the worst thing of all is that no one can perform a counter spell because Auntie Allie can't remember her original formula and she's my favorite aunt and I'm sooo unhappy!" wailed Celeste Well, now Lilly started to think to her self isn't this story starting to sound familiar!  
  
A/N so what did you think of this chapter? Please review cause I've put my heart and soul in to this story (well maybe not my heart, but I've worked very hard) and its just plain niceness! 


	3. The story unfolds

A/N ok I know it's been like forever since the last chapter but I've been so busy I just could not make any time (even though I've been dying to!) to write any more. But now I'm back with a fresh mind and a new passion for writing. I'm hoping to get some more stories up in the next month or so. So keep an eye (or even better 2 eyes) out for bigger and better things. I'd like to thank all the people who have read and reviewed. Mostly I'd like to thank my best bud Em for reviewing it a couple times under many strange names that all mean a lot to me and gave me a laugh every time I read them. See if you can guess which ones are from her (I'll give you three clues: 1 there is 3 from her, 2 one of them is in her name, 3 they are all in the same set up) if you can work it out give me a shout. And to the people who read but do not review, shame on you. Maybe one day you'll work hard on some thing you love and then no will give you praise or even give you their views on it. Then you will know the feeling. On a better note I'm open to all tips, reviews and flames. So you know what to do; once you've read this story put your hand on your mouse and click on the review button and review. It only takes a few minutes out of your time and I promise that once you have you'll feel a whole lot better. Trevor will still not make his grand entry this chapter but he will be in a few chapters. Cross my heart and hope to die. Any way hope you like the story. C -ya later Your friend in writing Mazey mouse  
  
"Err, Celeste," Lilly said. "Yes" sniffed Celeste in a very mournful voice. "Have you heard the story of sleeping beauty?" "No!" came in reply with a lot of sniffing along the way. "Well, it's this muggle fairy tale my grandma (she was a muggle, you see) read to me when I was about five. It's about this evil fairy..." "If your saying that my aunt Allie or any one in my family is evil you better watch out!" sparked Celeste. "Shhh, No need to yell. I know that no one in your family is evil. Will you please just listen to the rest of the story?" Lilly explained to Celeste. "Well anyway, the evil fairy cast a spell on this beautiful young girl. So when she turns 21 she'll prick her finger on something sharp and fall asleep for a hundred years." "Yeah, you're right. That's just what happened to pink rose. She pricked her finger on a sewing needle while she was making an apron for a friend's birthday. She's a wiz with the needle and now she may never sew again." Celeste said as she started to cry again, "By any chance do you know what happens to in the end?" " Of cause I do. It was my favorite story when I was young," answered Lilly "It all turns out happily. A handsome prince turns up and hacks his way through the roses that a engulfed the castle. Then he kisses her and she wakes up. They fall in love, get married and live happily ever after." "Oh Yuk!" cried Celeste,"we can't let that happen to her! We must save her!" 


End file.
